The journey
by Theclashed
Summary: The journey of 1000 miles begins with a single step Kanto region original 150 for now


**AN:**** Okay so this is my pathetic attempt at a Pokémon fan fiction. I doubt many people will read this but any Criticism is welcomed constructive or otherwise, also please let me know how I can improve. Oh and my grammar is terrible so apologies. Lemme know if you want more, chapters will get much longer.**

If you hear the name pallet town what do you think of? Ash Ketchum, Red and Gary Oak. Arguably the most successful Pokémon trainers of all time each have had their stories told and retold countless times. Each has their own fan clubs, brands of clothing and advertisements you can see all over Kanto. But there is another trainer who hailed from Pallet town; His is the most glorious tale of all! his deeds are known across the Pokémon universe! We are about to witness the tale of the first true Pokémon Mast...

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP, The incessant beeping noise from his alarm clock finally roused the sleeping form. Sitting up slowly and letting out a huge yawn, Conor left the comfort of his bed to start his new life. Standing at around 5ft 9 inches about average for a 16 year old, or so he kept telling himself, Amazingly blue eyes that sparkled when he was happy (which was a rare occurrence these days) and long brown hair that almost reached his shoulders he was about average in all aspects. Normally he wouldn't bother making an effort before he left but today was special. Today was the day he could finally leave the orphanage and get his own Pokémon, He was finally leaving. Getting dressed in a pair of dark olive combat trousers, his favourite of ratatta and men top and a trench coat, slipping on his Combat boots he left the orphanage without so much as a second glance. And set off towards the large imposing Oak laboratory.

"YO Conor wait up..." came the slightly nasally shout from behind him, turning around Conor could see the stupidly long black hair belonging to his best friend Tom.

"You going to get your Pokémon too?" tom panted, out of breath.

"Yeah, I can't believe it man. We're finally getting out of this shit hole" Conor replied a slight grin making its way across his face "which starter are you gonna pick ?" he questioned the still out of breath teen next to him "Squirtle" he answered with no hesitation. "What about you?" A thoughtful expression crossed Conor's face "I guess you'll just have to wait and find out" and he set off on a faster pace up the path to the lab crossing the threshold first and confidently walking over to the professor's desk.

"Finally! I was beginning to think you two had stood me up" stated the slightly insane looking man with thinning gray hair that many referred to affectionately as the Pokémon professor. Setting three pokeballs on the desk he started the speech he had given so many times before "In each of these pokeballs is one of the starters, first up we have Bulbasaur, very easy to raise and will gain strength quite quickly. In the second we have Squirtle who is more of a challenge but worth the effort. And last but not least we have Charmander who should be raised patiently and with caution as they have bad tempers and have caused many a new trainer to retire early... Pick carefully Conor"

Conor paced around the table a few times before stopping in front of Charmanders pokeball and picking it up. "I choose Charmander" no hint of worry in his voice, "and I will name him Ragnarok"

"Fine then I choose Squirtle" grinning happily tom picked up Squirtle's pokeball and released him straight away "Squirtle!" Came the cry from the small blue turtle, "Let's battle Conor"

Both of them choosing to ignore the muttered "why do they always have to battle straight away" from professor Oak.

"You're on. GO Ragnarok" Releasing the fierce creature it let out a cry of "Char! Char!"

"Use scratch on Squirtle! Aim for the head" a sharp zing was heard and a blur of orange and a pained cry of Squirtle as it was raked with Ragnarok's sharp claws

"Shit..." came the panicked voice of tom "Squirtle use tackle!"

"Dodge it quickly!" Charmander dove to the side but was not quite fast enough to avoid getting clipped by the charging turtle.

"Okay Ragnarok use Growl then follow it up with scratch"

"Squirtle use tackle!"

Charmander gave a low intimidating growl that stopped squirtle in its tracks and causing it to look uncertainly back at its trainer, only to be hit full force with another scratch attack. Knocking squirtle out completely

"Good job buddy" smirking slightly Conor returned Ragnarok and turned back to tom "well...that was certainly a good battle especially for your first attempt" said a baffled professor Oak

"Oh I just remembered, I have one more thing to give you two before you leave", turning back towards his desk Professor Oak rummaged through a drawer before mumbling "Aha gotcha" and handing a small red device to each of the duo. "This is a pokedex, it automatically records the data of Pokémon you have caught or seen. Try to fill it completely. Good luck."

"Thanks professor Oak" they chimed, before leaving.

Conor stood at the start of route 1, Ragnarok by his side. Taking a deep breath he took his first step into the wilds, and promptly encountered a pidgey. After defeating said pidgey he continued onwards. several scores of pidgeys later as he was continuing down the route, Ragnarok stopped suddenly and let out a coughing sound, turning around quickly and bending down to his Charmanders height he whispered "hey buddy what's wrong"

Charmander then let out a louder coughing sound, and then another, Conor was at a loss as to what to do so he patted Ragnarok on the back causing him to splutter a small flame which incinerated a pidgey sitting in a nearby tree, "Woah" Conor exclaimed, "reckon you could do that again?" Charmander spewed another small flame at a patch of grass. "I think you just learnt ember... Way to go!" And so with their new pidgey incinerating move they continued down the path to viridian. Charmanders attacks becoming steadily more accurate and powerful the more pidgeys and rattatas they encountered. Finally they stopped at a small clearing; "phew, I'm all tired out" Breathed a thoroughly exhausted trainer and an equally exhausted Charmander. "We're gonna camp here for the night buddy ok?"

"Chaar.." was the half hearted reply as Conor went about setting up his tent' and collecting firewood.

"Charmander use ember to set those logs alight" a whoosh of flames came shooting out of Charmanders mouth, setting alight the firewood and leaving a roaring crackling campfire.

"Night buddy."

"Char char."


End file.
